


Tangled

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Just lots of feelings, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn struggles with her feelings for Cassian.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #17 on tumblr

She lies with him, thoughts tangled in her mind as her limbs are tangled with his. He sleeps peacefully on her chest, his head resting on the steady beat of her heart.

 

She doesn’t know what to think of this, this intimacy that they fall into, wordless and guileless. They seek each other out when the need arises, when a mission weighs heavy, or a restless mind renders sleep ineffective. Sometimes she just wants to feel his arms around her, the warmth of him, it strikes her unawares sometimes, and she tries to fight it because she doesn’t know why she needs it, why it burns so hot inside of her.

 

She doesn’t know if this is something she needs, or something she wants, and she’s wary of both. This is a war, after all, needs and wants have a way of being ripped away from you without warning. Part of her wants to run away, leave this all behind, leave him. But then she remembers his face, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles at her, the way his mouth twitches ever so subtly when he stares at her lips as she talks. She thinks of the way he won’t leave her side, always staying so close. She thinks of the way he’s the first to greet her when she returns from a solo mission, the corners of his mouth turning up unapologetically at the sight of her. The way he watches her back on their missions together, and if he’s not there then Kaytoo is, who watches her like his circuits depend on it.

 

She wonders if she is worthy, wonders if it’s worth it, if she’s worth it. She’s scared of the responsibility, of the openness, of exposing herself and her heart. She wonders what more lies beyond, beyond the physical closeness, beyond the silent glances. She wonders what more of her heart she can give, wonders at what is left and what she can offer him. She wonders at her capability, at her propensity, at her intent, at her ability to love and to accept love in return.

 

She wonders what he thinks, what he feels, hesitant still to give a name to how he makes her feel. There is no mistaking the look in his eyes, but she refuses to acknowledge it for what it is. To name it is to admit it exists, and she’s not sure she’s ready for that.

 

Yet here he lies in her arms, and she can’t help stroking his hair, soft between her fingers, wrap her arm around him and hold him to her. She can’t help breathing him in, can’t help but feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Her arm squeezes almost involuntarily, and he stirs in his sleep.

 

“Sleep.” he murmurs, noticing she’s awake, and wanting to pull her under with him.

 

_ I can’t _ , she wants to say,

 

_ Maybe soon,  _

 

_ We need to talk, _

 

_ I want you, _

 

_ I love you, _

 

But instead, she shushes him softly, tangles locks of his hair in her fingers, and concentrates on the steady beat of his heart against hers.


End file.
